Moments in Life
by xSeiichi
Summary: Mémoires de cette année passée.


Je remonte le cours de la vie et te découvrir à un âge auquel je ne t'ai pas connu. J'essaie de faire se rejoindre les images qu'ils me donnent et celles de tes vingt ans et ainsi parfaire ma connaissance.

J'écris, c'est comme je dévidais un écheveau sans fin. Le fil que je tire me conduit vers toi, je n'avance pas dans un labyrinthe, je tourne en rond. Je tente d'arriver au cœur de nous mêmes. Quand je crois l'atteindre, je m'aperçois que ce n'était qu'une étape, qu'il faut aller au-delà encore, traverser des espaces de souvenirs et de sensations. Parfois, je me sens avancer, je suis bien en moi-même, mais, tout d'un coup, il ne reste rien, ni colonne vertébrale, ni chair, un acide a tout dilué, le fil est coupé.  
Inutile de lutter, il faut faire une manœuvre de diversion, ce qu'on appelle se distraire et qui d'habitude me fait horreur. Je pars et je marche, sans penser à rien, en fuite devant moi-même. Tout oublier, faire le vide.

Ce jour-là, au petit matin, on a ouvert les deux battants de la porte. Pendant un jour et demi, j'ai roulé derrière toi, le souvenir d'une route qui n'en finit plus, voilà ce qui me reste de toi.

Je garde de cette course folle un souvenir à la fois précis et irréel.

J'ai rôdé autour de toi, ne sachant que faire, ne me décidant pas à aller me coucher, je caressais une fleur, je posais la main sur le drap noir qui recouvrait ton cercueil.  
Je mangeais, je buvais, je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer. Je ne pensais ni à l'avenir, ni au présent.

Le deuxième jour, je suis sorti de l'irréel.

Je fixais la mer lointaine et grise comme le ciel. Je me souviens du bruit des fleurs lancées sur le bois, un son étouffé mais qui se répercutait en moi comme des vagues, à la chaîne.  
Nous étions seuls au monde, toi couché, moi debout.  
Mon regard traversait le bois et le plomb. J'aurais donné tout au monde, je dis bien tout, pour te voir surgir, vivant, me promener avec toi sur la colline ainsi que nous avions l'habitude de le faire comme deux frères, ou rester immobiles à regarder la mer. Dix minutes, pas plus et puis la mort, la torture, n'importe quoi, mais te revoir.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais l'impossible.

Une pluie fine s'est mise à tomber et je restais immobile, seul devant cette tombe. Tout le monde était parti. La pluie se posait sans bruit sur les feuilles des arbres.  
Finie, finie à tout jamais. Le temps précipitait les vagues de la mer au loin. Se noyer ou respirer, mais je ne voulais aucun des deux. Je refusais ce choix.  
La vie agissait en tyran : "Tu vis ou tu meurs, disait-elle et je restais sur place. Tu ne veux ni manger ni dormir, tu veux promener une mine défaite."  
La vie me mettait dans mon tort. Je n'était ni lâche, ni courageux. Faible.  
J'ai connu l'immobilité qui n'est que le début de la mort. La mort que l'on m'avait programmé. Dormir, perdre conscience, plonger dans le noir, les flammes. J'apprenais la solitude, sans merci et sans conflits, une surface polie et lisse qui part de vous et s'étend jusqu'à horizon. Je ne savais que faire de mes journées ni où fixer mon esprit. Mon pacte avec la solitude et la souffrance commença alors.  
Je voulais retrouver ce qu'avait été notre vie et j'étais aveuglé par ta mort. Je ne pouvais pas m'en dégager. Il aurait fallu m'arc-bouter contre ces portes fermées, mais, les heures et les jours passaient sans que je fasse rien. Je me forçais à accomplir les gestes convenables, je prononçais les mots que l'on attendait de moi. Je devenais un lieu désaffecté.

C'était en touchant le fond de ce qu'on appelle le désespoir que je pouvais conserver un certain accord avec moi-même. Si un chemin restait ouvert, il passait par les ténèbres et les flammes.

Les mois passent, les saisons reviennent. Le calme que je croyais acquis, la sagesse dont j'étais fier, les résolutions prises, la réalité acceptée, la révolte apaisée, la peine ouatée, mes beaux château forts ne sont plus que sable. L'ouragan est là, il sommeillait, prêt à m'assaillir au premier ciel tendre.

Ce jour là, quelques semaines après, pour la première fois, j'ai senti que tout n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu. Est-ce un sourire d'enfant qui m'a réveillée ou un signe de tristesse démasqué là où je ne voulais pas en voir ? Avais-je vraiment besoin d'une personne ?  
Notre rencontre aurait pu n'être qu'un instant merveilleux, un beau souvenir sans risque qui n'aurait en rien modifié le cours de nos vies. Cependant... tu es là.

Merci jeune fille.

J'attends le moment où je retrouverais la force. Il viendra.  
Je sais que la vie me passionne encore.

Ainsi la vie continua sa routine habituelle. Un horizon lumineux semblait se dessiner devant moi.  
Cependant, la vie n'avait pas fini son travail. Loin de là.  
Le même scénario recommença, un an plus tard, encore une fois, avec ces deux personnes, celles que vous chérissez le plus au monde.

Lentement, je me ressaisissais et je voyais ce qui restait de moi. La véritable solitude. Vivre ou mourir m'était alors presque indifférent. Je sortais de mon engourdissement pour entrer dans ce monde à vif que j'avais redouté. Je me souviens de l'émotion qui m'avait saisi lors de cette accident ainsi que de cette vision d'horreur.  
Couché sur le sol, devant vous, entre la vie et la mort, et vous, définitivement morts. J'aurais voulu partir avec vous, mais, la vie a agit encore une fois en tyran, et m'a offert un cadeau empoissonné.  
Depuis ma naissance, nous ne possédions qu'une part infime de vie commune, une heure, un jour, puis un mois, et maintenant des années, jusqu'à que ce fil se coupe brutalement.

Je restai stupéfait de retrouver une maison intacte. J'avais espéré je ne sais quelle folie, un champ de bataille, des ruines, des arbres calcinés, une terre de cendre; mais tout avait conservé son aspect original. Nulle trace de combat.  
Comme il fait bon de rentrer chez soi, sentir la chaleur du feu quand le jour finit et que l'on est réuni pour regarder monter la lune, entendre les chouettes, écouter avec confiance le silence. Mais ce jour là, mon regard allait aux choses cachées, à la vie souterraine, inhumaine où chacun pourrissait seul, vous comme les autres, à un mètre de moi.

Tout d'un coup, je me suis senti raisonnable. Je pouvais ressusciter vos voix, réentendre nos conversations, revoir vos gestes, je pouvais aussi inventer le présent, établir un dialogue imaginaire, mais, en vérité, je n'avais rien à attendre de vous. Vous étiez absent au monde, et à tout jamais.

Une petite voix sans merci que je connaissais bien me répétait : "Vis ou meurs, mais décide-toi, il faut savoir choisir."

J'eus le sentiment, ce jour-là, de n'être pas fait pour la sérénité, peut-être la trouverais-je demain ou jamais.

Tout continuait. Une fois de plus, mais je savais que mes défaillances seraient nombreuses. Il fallait s'adapter au rythme des saisons, respirer profondément, dire "oui" et sentir battre son cœur.

L'histoire était finie. Aujourd'hui, je me projette une vision de bonheur, de grâce, je me trompe peut-être, mais, c'est bon de m'en donner la joie.  
Voici un nouveau hiver. J'espère que je serais prêt à le vivre. La douceur de l'air me fait rêver, à ce que fut et à ce qui serait si vous étiez là.  
Je sais que cette rêverie n'est qu'une inaptitude à vivre le présent. Je me laisse entraîner par ce courant sans regarder trop loin ou trop profondément.

Je veux me sauver, et non me délivrer de vous.


End file.
